fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ruined Concert in Fantasia
In the main kingdom of Veilaos, immortals and other sorts of nonhuman beings gathered inside the grand concert hall of the royal castle; taking their seats as they eagerly awaited for the main event to start. From up above in a commentator's booth, a gray robot with two black squares in his yellow eyes, three fingers on each hand, an antenna on the top of his head, round feet, and a small cabinet door on his chest, named Bender Rodríguez, gave his spiel through a voc-a-phone. "Welcome ladies and germs to the 927th Fantasian Jubelation...commemorating nearly 1000 years since the founding of Fantasia; as well as 14 years since Master Kenobi banished Maleficent into exile!" ''Bender announced, as the concert hall filled with thunderous applause. "''Before we begin, I'd also like to remind everyone that this year's concert is supposed to be the major premiere of the new grand symphony maestro...and trust me, he won't let you forget anytime soon!" Bender joked, earning some laughter. "Alright, now all you rascals quiet down because it looks like were about to begin here!" The audience quieted as a squad of Wookie soldiers marched in, all led by a towering, muscular whale-like alien with steel-blue skin, a small dorsal fin on his head, tiny blue eyes, elephant-like feet, two fleshy curved "tusks" protuding from his temples, and dressed in a sleeveless, black uniform with red lining and a small gold badge pinned to the left side of his chest, along with a holster strapped to his waist, with a plasma cannon blaster resting inside it. This was Captain Gantu, chief of realm security. "COMPANY HALT!" he bellowed, as the Wookies stopped and turned at attention as a group of pixies came up and trumpeted a small fanfare. "DISPERSE!" Gantu ordered, as the Wookies parted to reveal a small and timid-looking yellow pegasus pony with long pink hair, strong cyan eyes with long eyelashes, and dressed in a centurion/morion-style war helmet with a pink plume, and a black'' Lorica segmentata'' chain-mail dress, along with a tatoo-like 'cutie mark' on her flank depicting three butterflies, flew up and cleared her throat a bit. This was Fluttershy, the royal herald. She announced, or rather murmured, in a voice too soft to hear, but with some gentle urging from Gantu, repeated the message loud and clear~ "Presenting his Royal Highness, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi!" Everyone cheered as a tall man with brown hair, blue eyes, a brown beard, and dressed in a cream-colored tunic and white plastoid body armor, flew into the concert hall, riding a royal chariot harnessed to a trio of Nabooian aiwhas. This was Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, the beloved king of the immortal realm of Fantasia. As the jedi rode past a chandelier, he pulled out his legendary blue lightsaber and shot a blast of light from it; illuminating the chandelier with a brilliant glow. Everyone cheered once more, amazed by the spectacle. "Benevolent immortals, in honor of this auspicious occasion, my seven students will entertain you with a song." Obi-Wan announced, beaming down warmly to his subjects. "And presenting the distinguished court composer, Syrad Kaliida Jezebeth "Xem" Tzxbor!" Fluttershy introduced once more. At the announcement of his name, a corny kazoo fanfare and applause sounded as a tall, slender, bipedal tiger-like alien with blazing yellow-green eyes, dark-orange fur, jet-black stripes, and dressed in a red Hawaiian shirt with dark yellow floral print, blue jeans, and brown flip-flops, rode in on a smaller chariot pulled by a trio of juvenile neebray mantas, grinning and waving excitedly to the crowd. This was Syrad Tzxbor, though he preferred to go by the ID codename given to him back during his time in the Author Fighters: Xemnas1992 (or "Xem" for short), a young Rosewellian that held many titles: majordomo, chief royal advisor and attaché, official head bureaucrat and royal court composer; or rather, until his premiere today as "grand symphony maestro". It was truly an honor to succeed his mentor, the famed Dr. Jumba Jookiba, in the position and one he definitely earned; if nearly two decades of service in the royal court and the fact that he himself had brought music back to Fantasia a few years back, weren't enough to show of it... Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted with a yelp as his neebray mantas got a bit riled up. The alien tiger grabbed the reins and steered the chariot towards Kenobi's direction, riding alongside the jedi master. "I'm really looking forward to this performance, Xemnas." Obi-Wan nodded with a smile. "As am I, sir!" Xem enthusiastically replied with a slight New Jersey accent. "I've been composing this lil' symphonic beauty for almost an entire year now...and trust me, you're gonna love it. It's a very grand piece that chronicles the founding and history of Fantasia. And I really went out all out! You name it~pyrotechnics, laser lights, water fountains, etcetera." he listed, before yelping out of surprise as his chariot completely turned over, thanks to his antsy neebray mantas getting even more restless, as Obi-Wan chuckled in amusement. Xem gave a sheepish grin and righted himself back up with a heave. The two headed over to a balcony where four other immortals already sat. The first was a large, quadrupedal, red-orange dragon with yellow curvy-spiral horns, a light yellow-orange underbelly scales, dark orange claws, bat-like wings, and golden eyes with black pupils. This was Ignitus. The second was a tall, slender, elegant-looking alicorn with a white coat, a cyan-turquoise-azure-purple flowing mane and tail, a unicorn horn, pegasi wings, big magenta eyes with black eyelashes, a cutie mark on her flank depicting a stylized sun, and dressed in a gold tiara with a violet gem, an ornate collar, and golden horse shoes. This was Princess Celestia. The third was a old, well-muscled merman with bushy, light-grey eyebrows, long, white hair with a widow's peak hairline, a thick, white beard and mustache, tan skin, the lower body of a dark blue fish with translucent cyan fins, and wearing gold gauntlets with several studs on them on each wrist, as well as holding a golden trident in one hand and seated in a fountain-like chair. This was King Triton. The fourth and final was a tiny, bipedal, frog-like alien with grey skin, big green eyes with black horizontal rectangular pupils, thin tendrils growing from his face in lieu of an actual moustache, and dressed in a black and dark-green robe with metallic ends and clutching a ceremonial walking staff. This was Lord Azmuth. All together, they formed the Immortal Council: the rulers of Fantasia under Kenobi himself. "Ah, Däta'kal melden, my council members: Ignitus, your scales are looking quite nice; Celestia, you look as radiant as ever; Triton, did you get a haircut? It looks great! Azmuth, peace be with you..." Xem respectfully greeted with a bow, stepping onto a floating hover-platform as some droids took Kenobi and Xem's chariots, and Kenobi took his seat in the middle. "Detöga murda, Xem" Ignitus replied with a nod. "Congratulations on your big day." Celestia warmly stated. "Aw gee thanks, 'Tia." Xem blushed as some droids began dressing the tiger in a black tailcoat and piano-key-necktie. "As I was just telling Master Kenobi, Fantasia Symphony in D Minor is certainly one of my greatest achievements to date! But let's not forget that your students will be phenomenal as well! They can carry a tune as well as they wield a lightsaber." "Yes," Kenobi nodded as he whispered to the tiger, "And especially my little Bloom..." "Ah, of course, of course~" Xem exclaimed with a smirk, "Now let me tell ya, that girl's got the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. Notes as clear as the water; pitch as pure as ice; why I haven't heard such lovely melody since, er-" "Her royal highness, the late Queen Satine." Triton noted solemnly, as the six of them bowed their heads in respect for a moment. "May she rest in peace." Azmuth eulogized in a gravely voice. "Oh, you're gonna be so proud, sir, I just know it!" Xem cheerfully stated, pulling out his beloved scorebook and conductor's baton from his coat pockets, as the hover-platform whirred him down to the stage; his smile briefly changing to a frown. "If only she could show up for one ding-blasted picka-perkin' rehearsal..." the Rosewellian advisor muttered under his breath, once he was out of Kenobi's earshot. At that moment, a strange, little alien creature with leathery green skin, big brownish eyes, elfin-like pointy ears, ridges on the forehead, clawed tridactyl hands, anisodactyl feet, some white hair at the back of the head, and dressed in a long-sleeved brown robe and a cream cloak, along with a gnarled-wooden cane, joined the rulers in the balcony, taking a seat in his own chair next to Kenobi's throne. This was Grand Master Yoda, Kenobi's own master in the jedi. "Oof! Huf! Mph! Getting longer, these stairs are." the wizened old alien grunted, chuckling a bit. "And you are getting shorter, my dear old friend." Kenobi retorted with a teasing, yet warm smirk. Yoda nodded and leaned against his cane. "When 900 years old you reach, look as good, you will not, hmrph? Ha, ha... a grand day for celebration, is it not?" "Indeed," Obi-Wan considered as the lights started to dim, "Though I just hope it remains that way." As Xem rode the hover-platform down to the conductor's stand, Bender switched a dial on his chest and began to commentate in a dignified announcer's voice, "As an awed hush fills the concert hall, the maestro approaches the podium." ''Once the hover-platform stopped, Xem stepped off and headed across a walkway made of colorful light tiles; before stepping onto the black conductor's podium...which magically rose up to its full layered height, as a spotlight shone onto him. The Rosewellian tiger calmly opened up his scorebook and placed it on the stand, before glancing left and right throughout the orchestra. "''He raises his baton...and we hear symphonic bliss..." Bender finished, as Xem nodded and pulled out his baton, tapping it against the stand. In a matter of seconds, as he waved his arms up grandly, the orchestra began to play the overture of Xem's symphony: all beginning with a crescendoing drum roll. With a cymbal crash, the horns blew a rousing fanfare, accentuated by some more cymbal crashes and timpani drum rolls. After repeating this twice, the brass fanfare tuned down to a snare drum beat, underscoring an airy melody on the woodwinds with some tinkling notes on a xylophone. As the brass horns crescendoed, another cymbal crash was heard along with some more timpani drums. The xylophone played again with the snare drum beat, along with a lone trumpet. With a subtle gong crash, the various sections played the airy tune in harmony, before the strings took over, mostly led by the large cellos...while underscored by a drum beat and xylophone notes. After the four sections repeated the familiar melody again, it rose to a finishing crescendo. With that, the overture ended and Xem turned around and bowed proudly, as the audience applauded. Turning back, Xem smoothed back his head and flipped forward a few pages. He raised the baton once more, and the orchestra played again: this time with a fun, jaunty tune. At the same time, the audience cheered as they looked towards a stage, concealed by a velvet curtain. Soon, while the music played, the curtain pulled away as three giant flowers came onstage and opened up. Each of the three flowers revealed two of Kenobi's six teenage students. The first was Owen, an obese boy with messy blonde hair, and dressed in a white t-shirt with a turquoise maple leaf, green shorts, white socks, and sneakers. The second was Lindsay, a rather curvy girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a red, tube top with a brown, tank top over it, along with an orange skirt, brown cowboy boots, and a blue headscarf. The third was DJ, a tall and buff Jamaican boy with beady eyes, facial hair, and dressed in a green t-shirt depicting an orange 'D', along with blue shorts, sandals, and a white headband. The fourth was Gwen, a pale goth girl with greenish-blue hair with black streaks, blue lips, and wearing a black midriff top along with blue and green sleeves, a short black skirt with blue sections, army-green stockings, and black boots. The fifth was Geoff, a tall and muscular party boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing an Australian bush hat, along with an open pink shirt, blue bermuda shorts, and sandals. The sixth and final one was Duncan, a punk delinquent boy with teal eyes, a black unibrow, black goatee, a green mowhawk, various piercings on his face, and dressed in a spike collar, a black t-shirt with a skull on it, a long-sleeve tan shirt underneath, blue shorts, and red sneakers. Once the six were revealed, they began to sing a song~ DJ, Lindsay, Gwen, Owen, Geoff and Duncan: Ah, we are the students of Kenobi Great master who raised us and trained us well: DJ, Lindsay, Gwen, Owen, Geoff, Duncan and Bloom! As the orchestra played on, Xem grinned as he continued to conduct, briefly pausing to use a ladle to drink some water from a basin, before turning the page of the scorebook. So far, everything was going perfectly; all that was left was Bloom's brief aria...then the continuation of Xem's symphonic masterpiece! Soon, the six began to sing again~ Students: In concert, we hope to enlighten, the hearts of the immortals with the music's swell, DJ... DJ: Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ahhh! Students: Geoff... Geoff: Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ahhh! Students: Owen... Owen: Ah-ah-ah-ahh! Students: Lindsay... Lindsay: Ah-ah-ahhhh! Students: Gwen... Gwen: Ah-ah-ah! Students: Duncan... Duncan: (weakly) Er, ah-ah...ah Just then, a fourth giant flower came onstage as the six other students sang around, and Xem continued his passionate conducting. Students: And then there is the youngest in her musical debut, The seventh student & Kenobi's only daughter, Now we're presenting her to you! Obi-Wan grinned proudly, while Yoda, Celestia, Azmuth, Triton, and Ignitus looked on with anticipation. Xem, meanwhile, grinned eagerly in excitement, knowing the best part of the concert was about to come soon as the music built. Students: To sing a song that Xem wrote, Her voice is about to fill the room, she's our classmate...Bloom! Just then, the music came to an awkward and sudden halt as the giant flower opened to reveal that it was... empty. "NOOOOOOooooooOO! No! NOooo! NOOOO!" Xem shrieked in complete horror, as the audience gasped in shock. Hyperventilating, Xem dashed over to a nearby voc-a-phone and made a quick announcement~ "Er, Ladies and gentlemen," Xem stated, his voice cracking as tried to remain calm as possible...and failing miserably, "W-w-we are experiencing some...t-t-t-t-technical difficulties. If y-you'll just gIVe uS A momENt oF yOUR TiME, We shALL r-r-r-resume SHORTLY..." the announcement was cut off as he began sobbing pitifully. "Oh for the love of- 'Get a hold of yourself, Tzxbor, and give me that!" Gantu snapped, taking the voc-a-phone from the sniveling Rosewellian tiger, and giving orders to the Wookie guards. "''Fan out and search everywhere! SOMEBODY FIND THAT GIRL!" the Cetusaurion commander ordered, as the Wookies immediately scattered all over the place to find the missing princess. Of course, Obi-Wan was quite shocked that his adopted daughter was nowhere to be found. All of a sudden, his shock was replaced with complete anger as his lightsaber gave off a red glow. "'''BLOOOOOM!" the jedi king loudly roared in fury, as Yoda and the Immortal Council looked at each other uneasily. "Ooh, and this does not look like a good day for the would-be maestro...just look at that breakdown." Bender commentated, as Xem continued his massive blubbering fit: banging his fist on the conductor's stand, ranting unintelligibly, scattering the pages of his scorebook all over, etc... Category:Fan Fiction